Naruto's Pain
by narutovsitachi6
Summary: It is no secret Naruto was hated when he was younger and he has finally had enough what will he do to try to end his suffering? Warning: potential trigger and character death.
1. Naruto's Predicament

3rd person P.O.V

It was just a normal day in Konoha. Team seven was having their regular practice session at the training ground while Kakashi was reading his book.

Naruto and Sasuke were bickering at each other trying to be better then the other as they fought while climbing up trees for the twentieth time except that was what they were doing until a blow to Naruto's arm caused everyone to panic. There was blood soaking through Naruto's sleeve and up his forearm. Upon closer inspection there were cuts all the way up to his elbow but, When we showed concern for him he quickly turned around and ran into the forest. As we followed close behind, drops of blood would be spattered upon the ground and near by plants. As a result it lead us further into the forest until there was only one drop of blood at the base of a tree. Sadly we had lost track of him.

We decided to split up to find Naruto but, The only thing going through our minds was "I hope we won't be too late."

(2 hours later)

Naruto was up in one of the trees in the process of cleaning his cuts so they didn't get infected even though he didn't see the point to do so. Kyuubi was refusing to heal his cuts because he wanted Naruto to talk to somebody but, as a response Naruto said that nobody would help him because he was a demon that deserved to die. As he cried saying this, there was a orange flash and then there was a medium fox rubbing against Naruto's arm and he instantly knew it was the Kyuubi because of his nine fluffy tails curling around his arm. As Naruto picked the Kyuubi up he started crying anew as he told the fox that he was his only friend. The Kyuubi's response was to lick Naruto's hand and saying "rest now, I will keep watch." Not even two minutes later Naruto was fast asleep.

( **AN: sorry if first chapter seems rushed** )


	2. Fox Friends

Nine tails P.O.V.

It was a windy night so I curled my tails around Naruto to keep him warm while I kept watch for any enemies or his friends. I looked at Naruto every so often because he would sniffle as he tormented himself with what he thinks is the truth. That nobody likes or loves him and that people think he should be dead.

The first part is incorrect but unfortunately the second part is sadly true. There were still many villagers that had a death wish for Naruto and many have already attempted to kill him including those that should be saving people. The doctors tried to poison him whenever they could while the villagers and ninja would punch, bite, kick and slice until Naruto fell unconscious. If it wasn't for Tsunade, Naruto would most likely not be alive now but, with how Naruto has been injuring himself he may die by his own hand.

I wish he would tell somebody and not be scared because he has many friends and I have grown attached to him and don't want him to end his life. People like him only come once every century and he does have that goal to become hokage as well so I don't know why he wants to keep it secret from his companions. has Naruto given up on being accepted?

Has his past effected him so much that he doesn't see a bright future? Have I realized too late? I need to tell his friends about this, Naruto won't be happy but I can't stand seeing him like this anymore! Naruto needs to know he is loved. His team was coming into view calling his name and further away I could hear his teacher Iruka looking for him as well.

Without thinking I ran towards Naruto's team because they were close and deserved to know their friend's condition but, before I could get any further Naruto carefully grabbed me and placed me on his shoulder. Naruto jumped down from the tree which alerting his team to our position and went in the opposite direction heading deeper into the woods only stopping to drop a note and his headband. At that moment I knew what he was planning. I began to panic.

I needed to get these to his team quickly. I leaped off Naruto's shoulder, grabbed the items he dropped and ran surprised that Naruto was letting me. The only thing i hear which could also be his last words were "see you later" and then teleported away with little to no scent left behind. I need to hurry or Naruto will not be around much longer. That fear was confirmed when I looked at the note. I wanted to howl in sorrow and panic from what was written _"If you find this don't bother looking for me I am done with feeling depressed and hated! I will finally be out of your hands and you won't have to deal with me anymore. For the village there will be no more pranking or annoying chatter. For team seven there will be no more bickering on who is better in our team hands down it would be Sakura. I have left my headband so you guys can at least destroy it any way you want and finally be free of the demon of Konoha. goodbye to all. May your lives prosper when I'm gone. Sincerely Naruto_ ". I picked up the note and headband and ran as fast as I could with the weight of my tails behind me towards Naruto's team hoping I wasn't too late.


	3. Am I Too Late?

Kyuubi's P.O.V.

I could see Iruka, Tsunade and Naruto's team. As I drew closer I could tell all of them were in distress. Sakura and Tsunade were crying while Kakashi, Sasuke and Iruka were fighting the urge to break something out of worry for Naruto.

As I rushed to get to everyone I managed to step on a twig and instantly all eyes were on me. There was a mix of reactions when I came into the light provided. There was obvious fear, concern and curiosity when they saw I was carrying something in my mouth. When they figured out that I was the kyuubi everyone darted towards me knowing I was usually housed in Naruto asking me several questions seemingly not scared about me being outside of Naruto in physical form. Before I could answer any of there questions though, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and yelped in pain and fell onto my back and curling into a protective ball.

I only registering that I was being picked up by Sakura when one of my tails uncurled itself and the pain began to fade away due to Sakura's warm healing chakra being used. I temporally forgot what i was panicking about because the chakra was so comforting but, as soon as I opened my mouth to say thank you the headband and note fell out and clanked on the ground which instantly reminded me that Naruto was in danger!

I quickly but carefully climbed down and picked it up for Kakashi to read only for it to be dropped again after he read the note and turning to everyone else saying "Naruto is planning on killing himself".

As soon as it was said everyone became wide eyed, Kakashi went into action summoned his hounds and told them to sniff me which I didn't enjoy but I allowed it knowing it could help and with me climbing back into Sakura's arms we set off. We found Naruto twenty minutes later and the sight we were met with caused me to howl when I got close, Naruto was still warm but unresponsive. He was laying face down in a natural spring, pill bottle to his left, kunai to his right and a pool of blood forming underneath him. As far as I could tell he was in all meanings of the word, dead.


	4. Naruto's Suffering Ends

Sakura's P.O.V

I was the first to break from my shock after seeing Naruto in the condition he was in, I ran calling his name which in turn inflicted a groan from him.

He was alive but for how much longer? He already had a pool of blood surrounding him and an empty pill bottle next to him. If I even tried to make him throw up the pills it would just cause more blood to bubble forth which in turn would kill Naruto faster. When I felt for a pulse I found it was really weak.

When I got the guts to turn him onto his back and hear for a heartbeat my heart dropped. Naruto's heart was beating slower then it should. I tried to stay calm and called to Tsunade. It didn't take long for her to react. She was by my side and had her fingers on Naruto's neck. Just like me Tsunade's face fell as well. While we monitored Naruto the kyuubi came forward and curled up next to him not caring about the blood.

Kyuubi whimpered while nudging naruto's hand trying to get him to do something to ease the fox's fear sense that really was all he could do outside of Naruto's body. It was really heartbreaking when the Kyuubi howled quietly which sounding sad, hurt, worried and devastated all in one. Just hearing the sadness in the kyuubi's howl made me cry. I checked on Naruto again and what i found was devistating

Naruto's heartbeat and pulse were non existent but, performing cpr would just cause him more suffering if he was revived. Knowing this fact I decided with a very heavy heart that I would tell everyone the news that Naruto was dead. Everyone had a varying reaction but, mine was sadness. I have lost a teammate and a friend and thankfully Tsunade didn't try to persuade me. All she said through her own tears was "this is almost exactly like Dan's death" with that she slowly picked up Naruto and hugged him one last time while hearing the sounds of Kakashi in the background trying to hold back his sadness but failing. I could hear Kakashi and surprisingly Sai crying as well.

We all circled around Naruto mourning our loss of a friend, a teammate, a disciple and a adopted little brother. When Iruka finally found where we were and saw the scene in front of him he came over to Tsunade and stroked Naruto's hair out of his eyes and put his forhead against Naruto's simply saying "Good Bye". A day later we lost kyuubi due to his unimaginable sadness and his role as a jinjuriki.

The End


End file.
